


巨兽的镇魂曲

by Vitamin6



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamin6/pseuds/Vitamin6





	巨兽的镇魂曲

Xanxus从来不需要去揣摩别人的心思，因为没有什么人敢对他动手脚，同样大家都明白在绝对的力量面前这些阴谋诡计都没有用。

但是这些人里不包括杰西卡，杰西卡是彭格列家族一位长老的小女儿，从小公主般的生活让她对自己的魅力充满信心。当然她的确是一位美貌艳丽的女孩，她喜欢游走在各种男人之间，不满足他们的欲望，而又享受他们对自己的赞誉，对黑手党的那一套她使用的是得心应手，也从来不认为为达目的耍些小手段是可耻的。

然而，她的战绩似乎受到了挑战，在最近的家族宴会上，彭格列的新生力量纷纷出场。她并不喜欢这些乳臭未干的少年，于是她的目光锁定了荷尔蒙爆棚的瓦利安暗杀部队。

准确说是他们的首领Xanxus。

Xanxus就像是打瞌睡的巨兽，即便没有亮出爪子，也没有人敢上前去打招呼，他坐在大厅的一角，大口嚼着宴会上的食物。杰西卡注意到他不耐烦地皱眉，鼻腔里似乎发出了野兽的轰鸣，这种低沉的声音让她整个人都颤栗起来，如果，如果可以让这个人拜倒在自己的石榴裙下，为他带上处于自己的镣铐，她不介意放弃整片森林。

杰西卡自然知道这样的男人不能轻易接近，自己要抓住机会，一击毙命，她端来一杯红酒，趁没人注意倒进去些粉末，然后轻轻摇晃了几下，装作在会场一边休息。她摆出自己最漂亮的姿态，拒绝了很多被她吸引来的男士，用余光轻轻扫着Xanxus，那个男人似乎并没有为自己心动，不，准确来说他并没有注意到自己。

杰西卡咬了咬牙，顺着男人的目光看去，是一个白发的男人，这是斯库瓦罗，杰西卡知道他，二代剑帝，很有名气，也是瓦里安的雨之守护者，如果没有Xanxus，斯库瓦罗也是个不错的选择，杰西卡想着。

她把注意力继续放在Xanxus身上，发现这个男人似乎有一些急躁，适应广袤的草原的雄狮似乎已经对这逼仄的空间无法忍受，他目光中透出一丝凶狠，投射向被一群人围着的斯库瓦罗。

杰西卡心中怵了一下，但看到Xanxus面前空了的酒杯，又鼓起勇气走上前去。

“Xanxus大人，美食需要美酒相配，我看您的酒杯已空，不如……”说着杰西卡把手里的酒杯推了过去。

已经很久没有人敢在Xanxus参与宴会的时候凑上来了，Xanxus其实不讨厌人类，只是那些蝼蚁般的存在和在他面前勾心斗角让人心烦罢了。

女人身上的香水味让他很不舒服，他看了一眼人群中的斯库瓦罗，已经快忍不住心中的暴戾，他并不想打女人，所以干脆无视了杰西卡，准备离开。

杰西卡并不甘心，她知道之后可能再没有接近Xanxus的机会了，于是她道：“Xanxus大人不必烦扰，我无意打扰您的清净，只是看您似乎需要一杯红酒罢了。”

说罢杰西卡把掉下来的头发又挂在了耳后，转身离开了，似乎没有一点留恋。

女人的离开让空气里少了一丝香味，陌生的气息离开了自己的领地让Xanxus舒服了不少，他靠在沙发上，拿起了那杯红酒，晃了几下倒入了口中。

杰西卡一直注意着这边的情况，Xanxus喝下那杯红酒让她稍稍松了口气，面对野兽谁说必须正面出击，她计算着时间，慢慢踱步过去。

Xanxus喝下那杯酒没一会儿就觉得腹部一阵涨热，从小就生活在贫民窟和黑手党党魁的家中让他再清楚不过是怎么回事。他的呼吸逐渐急促，呼出的气息愈发炙热起来，音带的震动发出一种低沉的吼声，然后，他看到了那个女人，胆大包天的渣滓。

Xanxus闻到女人身上起香水味，看着她刻意在自己面前裸露出来的肌肤，只是眯了一下眼睛，像蓄势待发地野兽一样，猛地站起来，单手掐住了女人的脖子。

女人的脖子纤细柔软，没有任何力量可言，Xanxus用力掐了下去，举起手臂，女人就被抬了起来。

杰西卡只觉得自己从未离死亡这么近，她试图用手去扒开Xanxus的掌掴，但不过是蚍蜉撼大树，她甚至感受不到脖子的疼痛，只能感觉到腹部的空气被一点点挤压干净，被巨兽咬住的猎物又哪里是轻易可以挣脱的。

宴会这一角的动静还是引来了大家的注意，斯库瓦罗一转身就又头痛起来，这个混蛋Boss怎么这么会给自己找事，他看出来那女人是长老的小女儿，杀掉估计会带来不必要的麻烦，便大步上前，准备阻止自家Boss。

“喂，Boss！适可而止吧。”斯库瓦罗拍了一下Xanxus的肩膀，却被他用另一种手猛地掐住脖子，Xanxus感受到这脖颈是同样的纤细，但底下却涌动着蓬勃的生命力，他顿时觉得从身体里传出一种饥饿的感觉来，心中的饥渴叫嚣着，不是腹部被填满就可以满足的。

斯库瓦罗即使被掐住也不慌乱，他平静地说：“现在可以放开那个女人了吧。”

Xanxus哼了一声，将那女人扔在地上，然后抓起斯库的手臂，将他带离了现场。

斯库瓦罗走的时候，给在场的贝尔等人使了个眼色，那几人心领神会，走向了晕倒在地的杰西卡。

 

这里离瓦利安的总部并不远，两人直接回到了他们的城堡，熟悉的领地和熟悉的气味，稍稍抚平了Xanxus躁动的精神。

自家Boss一向暴躁，刚开始斯库瓦罗还没有想那么多，但回到城堡之后，这个人还是这样，他这才发现事情似乎没有想的那么简单。Boss，这是，中药了？

斯库瓦罗看着躺在床上喘粗气的某人，只感觉自己青筋都要气爆了，他端了一杯凉水放在床头，道：“你等着，我去给你找个女人。”

谁知他才刚刚转身，就感到头发被强力地拉扯，他被甩在了床上，Xanxus伏在他的背上，粗鲁地用下体去撞斯库的臀部。

这是什么情况，斯库瓦罗正是一脸懵，身后的男人却已经忍不住，他不过是稍稍用力就把斯库的裤子撕扯破坏，露出里面因长年不见光日而雪白的肌肤，

Xanxus听到女人两个字就觉得不是一般的火大，他看着眼前人的背影，这个人身上全都是自己的味道，那为什么不做的更多一点呢？他甚至不知道自己具体要做什么，就拉扯住男人的长发，将他压着身下，接下来好像就是动物的本能了，他解开自己的裤子，早已准备好的下体跳了出来，打在斯库的臀缝，Xanxus无师自通地去撞击那个小小的甬道。

但那里又哪里为他准备好了呢，斯库瓦罗只觉得下面像撕裂的疼，他无意识地向前躲去，又趁着这个空隙，翻过身来，手脚并用地顶住Xanxus，怒吼道：“混蛋Boss！！！你要干什么！！！”

“垃圾鲛，过来……”

斯库瓦罗第一次听到自己的专属绰号被染上了情欲的味道，他看着眼睛通红的Xanxus最终叹了口气，道：“好了好了，我知道了，但是混蛋Boss你要让我先准备一下吧。”

Xanxus并不明白斯库要准备什么，但是知道这个人不打算反抗了，他似乎奇迹般的被安抚了一些，现在也不介意看看眼前的这个垃圾要搞什么名堂。

斯库瓦罗侧身，拉开床头的抽屉，那里常年备着几盒避孕套，谁能想到它们第一次派上用场是在自己身上呢，斯库忍住吐槽的欲望，撕开了两个套子，把里面为数不多的润滑剂弄到自己手上，然后他面对着Xanxus打开双腿，右手去开辟那个位置的另一用途。

Xanxus和斯库瓦罗都不算性欲非常淡薄的人，只是他们平常宣泄的怒火带走了大多面对情欲的冲动，他们也不屑去找弱小的女人来缓解自身的欲望，尤其是Xanxus，所以现在发生的一切都在激烈地碰撞着他们的大脑里的神经。

斯库第一次做这种事情，难免有点难为情，他的脸上蒸起一片红霞，食指在润滑剂的帮助下，慢慢挤进那个通道，他感受到Xanxus强烈的视线，更是觉得窘迫，便侧开了脸，企图躲避对面野兽的视线。

Xanxus从来没有见过斯库瓦罗这种样子，他的目光不由自主地被抽插地手指吸引，然后又逐渐上移，到他被银发稍稍遮住，又随着呼吸起伏立起的粉色乳头，再然后是他绯红的脸颊和转过头去露出的毫无防备的脖颈，Xanxus呼吸陡然急促，他目光下移，回到最初的位置，那里已经开始容纳第二根手指。

这时Xanxus的眼睛像是冲了血一样，他再也忍不住，一把拿开斯库的手，把自己狠狠撞进这个人的身体里。

撕裂的疼痛猛然传来，还没有完全扩张好的身体承受了本不该承受的大小，鲜血顺着交合的地方流下，滴到了雪白的床单上。

Xanxus从来没有这样的爽快，他用手掰开斯库的大腿就开始运动，炙热的甬道似乎在回应他炙热的内心，他在这一刻没有了任何杂念，而唯一的念头就是

“干他！”

斯库瓦罗被疼痛卷走了刚刚的情欲，他双腿被巨兽钳住，只好用手去推那人的腹部，企图稍稍得到缓冲，大开大合的撞击没有任何的技巧，斯库只有承受，当他终于忍不住要骂出声来的时候，体内的一点受到了强烈的撞击，这骂人的声音，变成了一声低沉的呻吟，他控制不住地放松了力道。

Xanxus感觉到斯库推拒自己的手放松了，但紧裹自己的地方却没有放松，反而是猛然一紧，完整地勾勒出自己的形状，他愣了一下，便又开始运动，只不过这一次似乎有了目标，每一次都精准地撞击在那敏感的一点。

斯库瓦罗只觉得自己被情欲捕获了，他没有精力再去思考那些有的没的，只能随着Xanxus的起伏颤抖着。Xanxus趁自己稍稍退出的时候，把眼前的男人翻了过去，散落的银丝下面是雪白的后背，蝴蝶骨跟随自己翩翩起舞，他两手掐着强劲有力的腰部，加大了自己撞击的力道。

斯库瓦罗的脸颊被撞进柔软的枕头里，棉絮也吞掉了他情色的呜咽声，不知道这场野兽的交欢持续了多久，斯库感受到Xanxus的巨物抽动的速度极速加快，过于澎湃的情欲让他眼角挤出生理性的泪水，Xanxus在最后时刻俯下身去，一口咬住那裸露的后颈，脸上深色的疤痕在情绪强烈的波动下显现了出来，他低吼着，在自己的守护者身体里射出了自己的全部精华。

斯库在后颈被咬住的那一刻瞳孔骤缩，他的眼睛向外凸起，感受到身体了冲刷的液体，甚至不用抚弄，颤抖了两下也释放出了自己的浊液。

 

完事后的两人，谁都不想动，Xanxus甚至都没有抽出自己的下体，只是趴在斯库身上喘着粗气。

休息片刻，斯库瓦罗终于找回了自己的神志，Xanxus压在自己身上的身体散发着灼灼的热量，他一时觉得这热意涌进了自己的心里，脸上还没有完全褪去的绯红遮住了他心里的臊意，斯库推了Xanxus一下，说：“喂！混蛋Boss，沉死了，快起来！”

Xanxus瞥了斯库瓦罗一眼，用手掐着他的腰，就着连接的下体翻了个身，斯库感觉到身体里的东西在转动下又抬起了头，还没反应过来，就坐在了Xanxus的身上。

“再来。”Xanxus的声音里听不出喜怒，斯库瓦罗看着Boss如饿了几天的野兽般的眼神，只当他是药效没消，虽说自己也是第一次做这种服侍人的事儿，心里有些害羞，但又觉得已经到这个时候了，索性把那些羞涩全都抛弃了。

他知道自家Boss不喜人过分亲近，所以只是凑过去用自己的脸颊碰了碰Xanxus的脸颊，然后又转移到他的脖颈，看到他鼓起的喉结，斯库自然而然地用牙齿去啃咬那里。

可刚刚还惬意地靠在床头的Xanxus却像是被踩了尾巴的狮子，直接拉扯住斯库瓦罗的长发，将他拉了起来。

疼痛让斯库瓦罗咧了咧嘴，他抽了一下，道：“嘶，你这个混蛋，早晚要被你把头发拽光。”

Xanxus顿了一下，又大掌一拍，将斯库瓦罗拍回自己的怀里，他的鼻息正好喷在了Xanxus的脖颈处，斯库体内的异物迅速膨胀，他试着又去舔了舔Xanxus的喉结，果真，身体里的东西又长大了一点。

发现Xanxus敏感点的斯库有几分兴奋，他顺着Xanxus肌肉的方向舔吻，银白色的发梢随着他的动作一晃一晃蹭的Xanxus痒痒的。

Xanxus看着伏在自己身上的男人，他头顶的发旋一如初见时那个叫嚣着要追随自己的男孩，一缕长发垂在了Xanxus的手上，他突然意识到这个人已经跟随自己这么久了啊。湿热的亲吻和下面跟随身体动作不断松紧的穴口让Xanxus心里涌上一股热意，他心跳加速，像是愤怒的感觉，但是他清楚，这不是愤怒。

他突然想拉起斯库瓦罗，好好看看这个人的脸，Xanxus的手按在斯库瓦罗的脑后，习惯性地想去拉扯他的头发，但不知为什么刚这个垃圾的抱怨出现在了脑海，眼前一下闪过斯库被自己拽到秃头的样子，手指顿了一下，又绕到了胸前，捏着斯库瓦罗的下巴，抬起他的脸，斯库瓦罗不知道Xanxus想干什么，只是有些茫然地和他对视。

Xanxus很少打量一个人的长相，因为在他眼里，这些都是垃圾，可是看着眼前这张不知迷晕了多少少男少女的俊俏脸蛋，他心里说着：垃圾？哼，大垃圾罢了。

明明是垃圾，Xanxus却突然摆动自己的腰部，猛烈地撞击在斯库敏感的那一点上，斯库瓦罗撑了几下就失了力气，倒在Xanxus胸口。

Xanxus继续大力抽插着，看着斯库瓦罗被猛撞向自己，他看见近在咫尺的嘴唇，鬼迷心窍地凑近，含住了那和暴脾气不符的柔软唇部。

斯库瓦罗看着Xanxus凑过来睁大眼睛，嘴唇上温润的触感让他不可置信，混蛋Boss，Xanxus，亲自己了？

接吻的味道远比想象的好，垃圾鲛的嘴唇和津液甚至有超过上等鹅肝的美味，Xanxus像猛兽一样撕咬着到口的鱼肉，舌头扫过斯库瓦罗的口腔，卷走他肺部的空气。

激烈亲吻的同时，Xanxus加大了交合的速度，每次都连根拔起，又深深插入，斯库瓦罗还没惊讶片刻就又被卷入更疯狂的情潮之中，闭着眼睛的他没有注意Xanxus脸上和身上又浮起的伤痕。

两人吻的难舍难分，斯库瓦罗终于忍不住快要窒息过去，Xanxus最后冲刺了几下，和斯库瓦罗一同攀上了欲望的顶峰。

情事过后的两人终于分开，他们喘着粗气，可能是在亲吻的刺激下，Xanxus这次反倒比上次快上几分，不过他也不介意，揽在斯库瓦罗背后的手臂轻轻一番，两个人就侧躺在了床上，性器自然地滑落出来，Xanxus没有看到的穴间一股一股地流出刚刚激战的结果。

斯库瓦罗躺在Xanxus的臂膀上，用手轻轻抚摸着他脸上的伤痕，他的安抚似乎有了效果，Xanxus慢慢恢复了原本的肤色，Xanxus按住斯库的手，猩红的眼睛盯着他，道：“垃圾鲛……”

然后，他低下头，在他专属垃圾的唇部附上自己的吻。


End file.
